


The Fairytale

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: Mr G [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Reunion, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couple go for and night out and some secrets are revealed leading to a sibling heart-to-heart and a make-up session.</p><p>(Read <a class="embedly-card" href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3333272/chapters/7288541">Txt</a> first. This is not a stand-alone story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Business Card

**Author's Note:**

> First follow-on fic from Txt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is later than I intended but AO3 decided to hate me and wouldn't let me post.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mickey asked as they were laid in bed the following morning.

"Of course." Ian ran his hand over his boyfriend's back.

"Liam. Is something..."

"He got into Fiona's coke when he was little. He's a little...slow."

"I know it's none of my business but-"

"It's fine. You can ask whatever you want."

"I just wasn't sure because he didn't really talk much and with the crying."

"Yeah, he's not been diagnosed or anything but we guessed that's it. But don't tell him. We don't want him to feel different or whatever."

"Not my secret to tell."

"So what is your secret?"

"You know all of 'em. Big ol' mo. Abusive dad. Trust issues."

"Nothing else?"

"Nope. How about you?"

"Bipolar."

"Anything else?"

"No." He said timidly.

"You sure? 'cause you don't look it."

"If there's anything I've forgotten I guess you'll find out."

"So you're not a murderer or anything?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Good." Mickey curled up closer to his body.

"Should we go out tonight?"

"Where?"

"Fairytale?"

"Sure."

"How about we go out for a pizza first?"

"If you're paying." Mickey laughed. "And I'll look for a job and pay next time."

"Take your time."

"I'd rather not. I want to help as soon as possible. And I know how to use a washer and vacuum. I did all the work at home. I can help with that."

"Mkay." Ian pulled Mickey onto his chest and kissed the top of his head. "I'll have to set you on putting a load in after breakfast then."

"No problem."

"You want some poptarts now?"

"Yeah, I'll make some coffee." He began to sit up. 

"I'll do it. You put the poptarts in the toaster." He leaned towards his boyfriend. "Teamwork and all that shit." He kissed the younger boy's nose.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Ian came jogging into their bedroom as Mickey was finishing getting changed.

"Calm your tits. We got all night. Or does Grandpa need to get back before midnight?"

"You keep calling me grandpa and I know you're joking but I think you're forgetting I'm only 24. Most guys my age aren't in relationships. We tend to go out to bars."

"I know, dipshit." Mickey laughed. "You're at the prime of your life."

"And don't you forget it." Ian stepped forwards, pulling Mickey towards him, and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Let's go."

 ---

"What do you want to drink?" Ian asked as soon as they entered.

"Beer." Mickey laughed as if it was obvious.

They headed over to the bar. "Curtis!" The bar tender greeted them. "What will I be?"

"Two beers, please."

"Coming right up." He came back with the bottles and did the exchange for the cash. "Have a nice night."

"I plan to." He grinned, pulling Mickey towards the dance floor.

"No. No. No. No. I don't dance!"

"For me?"

"I'm going to need more than one beer before you get me dancing."

"Better get another in then."

"Maybe more than one."

"I'll see what I can get you to do on two." So Ian directed Mickey towards a table and bought another beer.

When he returned to his boyfriend he was greeted with "You're not having another?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Lithium."

"Elaborate."

"I get drunk really easily because of my meds basically. Have you not noticed that you always drink more than me?"

"I'd noticed I just didn't question it. So, is it dangerous or just stupid?"

"I have no problems with it. I promise everything's okay."

"So I can't ask you for a chugging contest?"

"Wouldn't be smart, no."

"You're no fun." He laughed.

"You're the one that won't dance!"

"Give me some time to work my way up to it."

"Fine."

Two and a half beers and 40 minutes later and Ian had his hands on Mickey's hips, making them sway in time to the music on the dance floor. The younger boy definitely wasn't a natural so Ian took it upon him to bring in his dancer roots and teach his boyfriend. Pelvises pushed together, hands on each other's hips, they danced for a long time. Ian felt Mickey begin to get hard. Laughing under his breath, he parted them slightly to avoid friction.

"Can we go yet?" Mickey shouted over the music.

"I want to dance some more!" Ian returned.

"I want to fuck!"

"Later!" Ian dismissed, turning and grinding his ass against the smaller man's crotch.

"I'm too tired to dance!"

"Go sit down then!" Ian said sarcastically. But Mickey left anyway. "Mick! Come back!" Mickey didn't respond. He just went to sit back at the table they were at originally.

Not wanting to be the losing party in the debate, Ian kept dancing. Lots of eyes were on him and he rolled his body in time with the music - including Mickeys, of course.

It didn't take long for a tall blonde to approach Ian and start dancing really close to him. Mickey wasn't okay with that but he wasn't going to admit defeat. He'd stand his ground. Anyway, they were in love, Ian had no need to find anyone else. He was relieved to see that Ian didn't seem to take any interest in the man. It took longer than it should have for the blonde to get the message and leave. But not longer later another man approached the redhead. 

"Kid!" A guy in his mid-forties shouted.

"Who are you calling kid?" Mickey walked over in a few fast strides and put his hands back on Ian's hips.

"Not you! Ginger snap here."

"Dude, I'm not a kid." Ian turned to him.

"You're a kid to me. You're just a twink."

Mickey took a step forwards, aggressively scrunching his fists. Ian put an arm across his chest. "Mick, it's not worth it."

"He's not a fucking twink." He growled.

"Calm it, kid. Don't get so protective. Just wanted to see if your boyfriend wanted to be on camera."

"On camera?" Ian asked.

"I own a production company."

"Producing what?"

"Porn." He said bluntly.

"Fuck no." Mickey sneered.

"Let him speak for himself."

"Fuck no." Ian repeated.

"You could make some serious money."

"I'd rather have my dignity."

"You'll have never have sex that good."

"I'm right here." Mickey raised his arms.

"Dude, been there, done that, it wasn't that great. Now fuck off." Ian replied to the stranger.

Mickey's mouth dropped open. The guy slipped a business card quickly in Ian's back pocket, cupping his butt and leaving. "We need to go. Now!" Mickey stormed out.

"Mick, calm down." Ian ran after him. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is you didn't tell me, your boyfriend, that you did porn."

"It was before we were together so I figured it wouldn't matter."

"It matters, it sure as fuck matters! Somewhere someone might be jacking off to my boyfriend fucking some other guy!"

"It meant nothing to me and I got paid a shit-ton. It was a long time ago. It's probably not even a popular video. It was a small company."

"I'm still not okay with it."

"Mickey. This shouldn't come between us."

"It sure as hell will. I can't fucking believe you wouldn't tell me. I can't believe I'd love someone who'd do porn." Mickey was on the brink of tears, walking down the street in front of his boyfriend.

"Mickey." Ian reached out and grabbed his boyfriend's wrist, pulling his towards him. "Mick, I love you. That's all in the past."

"I don't want to have to share you." He croaked, looking into his boyfriend's eyes.

"You don't have to. I'm yours and yours only."

"But you're on the internet. Naked."

"No one else gets me. They can see me but that's it. You're the only one that sees me naked now. You're the only one that will ever see me naked."

"It's not good enough. I can't deal with this right now." He began walking.

"Mick, home's the other way."

"Yeah, you go that way then. I'm going somewhere else."

"Where?" 

"I don't fucking know. Just not with you."

"Mickey!" He shouted as his boyfriend got further away.

"Go home, Ian!" He replied and, upon hearing Ian huff and walk off, he headed down the dark road.

Mickey had had weak moments in his life. All those times his dad had hurt him, when he found out Mandy's dad didn't like him, realising he was just a piece of meat to his asshole boyfriend. But Mickey wasn't proud of how weak the weak moment after his fight with Ian was. The ties that kept him held together snapped one by one, loosening around him and making him feel like he was about to drop into an oblivion. Knowing that the man he'd fallen in love with was the scissors that cut those chords was even more heartbreaking. His phone buzzed and snapped him put of his pit of self pity.

**Ian, 2238**

**Mick, I'm worried about you. I love you. Stay safe.**

His heart melted. This man that he loved, that loved him back, that cared about him, that protected him, the worries about him... that lied to him.

Tears were appearing teasingly in his eyes so he reached up and ran his sleeve over them, once again sad that he didn't wear a coat. He had a flashback to the last time they'd gone out together, when Ian was so caring and so cute and pulled him against his chest to warm him up. Then there was no stopping the tears. 

The waterfall in his eyes was mirrored when he heard and clash of thunder and rain began to fall. Rainwater mixed with the tears on his face and he walked aimlessly around in the dark, leaving the diminishing light of his life a few streets behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth the wait. Chapter two should be up very soon. <3


	2. The Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't happy about how the last chapter ended and I'm sorry I didn't update this yesterday.

**Mickey, 2356**  
**mands come see me**

  
**Mandy, 0003**  
**Where?**

**Mickey, 0004**  
**Home**

**Mandy, 0005**  
**I don't know where you live**

**Mickey, 0007**  
**Dads**

**Mandy, 0008**  
**Not Ian's?**

**Mickey, 0010**  
**Just come**

Mickey went through the unlocked door and walked through to his mostly empty bedroom. Furnished with just a bed and dresser, no personal items, he took in his surroundings. He wen over and sat on the edge of his bed, sighing deeply, then rolled over, laid down and curled his knees up to his chest. He held back the tears until Mandy arrived.

"Mickey?" She shouted, working her way through the house. "What's up?" She sat on the edge of the bed.

"I just didn't want to be alone."

"Why aren't you with Ian?"

"We fell out."

"Why?"

"Well, we didn't really fall out, I just got mad and stormed off."

"About what?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"If you didn't want to talk about it, you wouldn't have texted me."

"He did something I didn't want him to do. I didn't handle it well."

"What did he do?"

"Not something I should tell you about."

"When you were having sex then?"

"Not with me."

"The fucker cheated on you? I thought he was so good."

"He didn't cheat on me."

"Then what did he do?"

"Something before we started dating."

"Then why does it bother you."

"He did porn, okay?"

"That's hot. I don't see your problem."

"He's on the internet. Naked. With another guy."

"So?"

"Other people could be jacking off to my boyfriend. How can I be okay with that?"

"You weren't together. He didn't know you'd not be okay with it. It's not like he can change anything."

"I just can't get over it. He could have told me that he did it instead of lying."

"Unless he said 'i didn't do porn' he wasn't lying. He just didn't tell you about it."

"That's just as bad."

"You need to forgive him."

"Why?"

"Because you love him."

"I-"

"Don't deny it."

"I love him." Mickey sighed. "I just don't trust him."

"There's no reason for that. He didn't cheat on you, did he?"

"How do I know he won't?"

"Have you given him a reason to?"

"I'm just not good enough."

"Mickey, of course you are. He wouldn't want to be with you if you weren't enough."

"He's done porn though. What if I'm not good enough in bed?"

"Dude, everyone knows they fake it in porn."

"But you have to be good for them to hire you."

"What if Ian's not with you for sex?"

"He says he isn't. I just don't want him to decide he's made a mistake."

"Why would he? What's changed?"

"Nothing, I guess."

"Then don't assume he'd leave you."

"I just-"

"No." Mandy stopped him. "You two are cute. He makes you happy. There's nothing wrong. "

"I want to be good enough." He croaked as tears started falling.

"You are good enough. Don't be stupid."

"I don't want him to get bored of me. Or what if he decides I'm too young? Or not hot enough? What if he can't forgive me for storming off?"

"The fact you want him to forgive you means you still love him. You can get past it. Go back to him."

"Not right now. I'll give him time to decide."

"Decide what?"

"If he really wants to be with new."

"Don't be stupid. You're going back first thing in the morning."

"I-"

"'Mickey, you're doing as I say if it's only this once.

"You two deserve each other. I may not have seen you together much, but I know when two people are meant to be. You're going back."

"Fine."

"Do you want me to stay here tonight?" She asked sympathetically. Mickey nodded softly. "Okay. I'm gunna use the bathroom and then I'll be back."

She walked into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub, pulling out her phone.

**Mandy, 0041**

**I think it's hot but Micks pretty broken up about it. He'll come round tho. He'll see you in the morning**

**Ian, 0045**

**Where is he? Is he ok?**

**Mandy, 0046**

**he's alright. I'm with him. Give him some tome to cool off**

**Mandy, 0046**

***time**

**Ian, 0047**

**Promise me he's okay.**

**Mandy, 0047**

**I promise.**

**Ian, 0048**

**Tell him I'm sorry.**

**Mandy, 0049**

**Tell him yourself in the morning. Night Ian**

Mandy re-entered her brother's bedroom and lay down next to him on his bed. "Tell me about him" She ordered.

"What?"

"Tell me why you love him."

"That'd be awkward as fuck."

"Mickey, you're my brother. You can tell me anything and you kept the whole thing from me for so long I feel a little left out."

"Its not the I didn't want to tell you. I just couldn't, you know?"

"And I get it. But I know about you two now. So tell me more. Like, how long have you been dating? How long have you been staying at his? Why do you love him?"

"It was about five weeks before gradation, I think, that we first got together. I was staying with him on and off few a couple of weeks before that."

"By 'got together' do you mean fucked?"

"No, actually. We fucked before I started staying with him."

"Wait, what?"

"I started texting him, then sexting him before I knew it was him. Then we met at a club even though it's illegal and fucked at his place that night."

"So then you started dating?"

"No. Then I confided in him because he found out about dad. Then I started sleeping on his couch. Eventually, I moved to the bed and we were counting down the days until graduation."

"That's really sweet."

"Ergh. Don't say that. I ain't sweet."

"That story is. You've got your own knight in shining armor."

"I don't  _need_ a knight in shining armour. I don't need protecting by anything other than my own suit of armour."

"But it's nice to take the armour off every once in while, yeah? Get rid of the itchy feeling and cool down. Nice to know someone else is there to back you up."

"Yeah." He sighed, sinking further into the mattress. "He's pretty great."

"So why else do you love him?"

"He's just so patient. I've fucked up but it doesn't seem to bother him. He's looked past the trust and daddy issues. He showed me that caring isn't so bad."

"You know you need to go back to him. For your happiness as well as his."

"I know. I want to. I will."

"Good. Why don't you try getting some sleep first. You two will be fine again by tomorrow."

"I hope so." He curled up tighter and felt Mandy throw an arm over his waist. "Night, Mands."

\---

He rolled over at about 0500 to see his little sister fast asleep behind him. He hadn't been able to sleep properly, thoughts running through his mind too rapidly. He opted to leave her sleeping peacefully and get out of bed. 

* * *

Ian was curled up in bed, facing away from the door, when he heard his front door click shut. He exhaled deeply when he saw Mickey promptly appear by his bedroom door. "Hey." He croaked sleepily. 

"Hey." Mickey quietly responded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this ending better than the last one. I hope to upload the next within the next two days. Enjoy.


	3. The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is later than intended but I have had absolutely no motivation to write (or motivation to do anything tbh) so it's not done to the best of my abilities.

"Mind if I get in?" Mickey said timidly.

"Do you even need to ask? It's your bed too, remember?" Ian was leaning up on his elbow.

"Wasn't sure if you're pissed with me." Mickey kicked off his shoes, tugged of his jeans and slid under the covers.

Ian shuffled a little closer. "So what's the verdict?"

"I know we need to talk but can we do it in the morning? I couldn't sleep."

"I can't sleep without you either. I'm just glad you're back." He rolled closer, throwing an arm over his boyfriend's waist and peppering kisses all over his shoulder and neck.

"We need to talk before that..."

"I wasn't starting anything. Just wanted to be close to you again."

"It's been like five hours."

"Five hours and our first argument."

"Just go to sleep. See you in a couple of hours." Mickey snuggled closer and fell into a deep comforting sleep with his boyfriend wrapped around him. 

\---

"I love you." Were the words Mickey woke up to.

"I know. I love you, too."

"Then we can sort this out."

"If you want to, I'm down."

"Thank fuck. You want to talk about it over breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"How about we go out for pancakes?" Ian offered.

"Can we just sit and eat poptarts?"

"Sure."

"One sec." He reached for his phone, bright light of the screen straining his eyes in the dimly lit room.

**Mandy, 0654**

**Youre not here so you better be with you boyfriend.**

 

**Mandy, 0654**

**Good luck!**

Mickey smiled then climbed out of bed and pulled his jeans on. "Shit, it's cold."

"Here." Ian threw a hoodie in his boyfriend's direction.

"Thanks." He pulled it over his head and watched it drop to mid-thing. "Gigantor."

Ian laughed and pulled him into a hug. "Come on." Taking hold of Mickey's cold hand, he dragged the boy towards the kitchen. "So are you going to start or should I?"

"I guess I'll start. I'm angry that you wouldn't tell me about the porn."

"It was never the right time."

"Yesterday morning was the perfect time. You know, when I asked if you had any secrets."

"Yeah," he sighed "you're right. I should have done. I guess I wanted to keep that mistake hidden. But is it just that? I didn't know that was a deal breaker."

"No."

"No?" Ian mirrored.

"It's not just the porn."

"Then what is it?"

"I just want to be good enough for you."

Ian huffed out a laugh and pulled his boyfriend in a far too tight hug. "Mick, you're more than enough. You're brilliant and smart and sexy and kind and cute and gentle and did I mention sexy?" Then Mickey laughed too. "And I just don't want you thinking you need to change. I love who you are."

"You could do better."

"Don't be an idiot. I don't break the law for just anyone, you know."

"But when you did porn... the guy... was he-"

"Don't compare yourself with anyone else. I'm not with you for sex."

"So the guy was better than me?"

"Fuck no. You know porn's fake right? And the person I was with-"

"-what about him?"

Ian leaned in to Mickey's ear an licked around the edge before whispering "Her." 

Mickey shivered at the warm breath against his neck. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I was playing straight for the day. I struggled to keep _it_ up." 

The smaller man choked out a laugh. "Still not happy you didn't tell me."

"I know. I'm sorry. No more secrets."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Ask me anything."

"Why aren't you making coffee right now?"

"Good question." Ian gave Mickey a quick kiss on the temple before reaching for the mugs.

**Mickey, 0723**

**We're good**

 

**Mickey, 0724**

**Thanks for last night**

"What kind of Poptarts do you want?" Ian shouted from the kitchen.

"Cookies and cream!" Mickey shouted equally loud even as he moved closer. He sighed as he reached Ian's side, inhaling his scent. "Definitely cookies and cream."  

"Because it's Tuesday. Of course."

"I'm that predictable?"

"Yep. But it's mainly because I love you and pay a lot of attention to you."

"Creep." He laughed, slapping Ian's ass.

"Excuse me for caring."

"So what else have you noticed?" They both made their way to the couch to eat.

"You generally fall asleep on your left, curled onto my chest, if you're feeling bad about yourself or if you think I am. But on right, being the little spoon and facing the door if you're you're tense about your dad and want me protecting you. You sprawl out on your stomach if you're neutral."

"I don't only curl up with you if I'm feeling insecure. You make me sound like a pathetic douchebag. I don't always need you. I _want_ you more, dumbass."

"Alright." He reached his arm over his boyfriend's shoulders. "I'll always be there when you need me though."

"I know. And I know you don't normally need help, but I'm here too."

"I know. And I know you feel like you need to go and punch something so you can forget you said something so nice."

"Shut up." His elbow found Ian's side. "But, yeah, you got a punchbag or something?"

Ian laughed a deep, loving laugh. "No. Violence isn't always the answer. And that's a guy who dreamed of being in the army talking."

"You believed violence was the answer back then?"

"I was a teenager. Doesn't every 16 year old guy see violence as an answer?"

"Not every. There are some boring guys out there." They both laughed.

"But you soon realise that it doesn't solve everything."

"Thanks for that bite of wisdom, grandpa."

"Mick, I'm being serious."

"Remember who my dad is? I was raised to think that everything can be solved by punching it."

"Do _you_ remember who you dad is?" Ian squeezed the smaller man's shoulder. "The guy that got arrested. I think that's proof enough that he's no role model."

"I know. I got you for that, right?"

"That's not what I meant."

"You're right though. You're the guy I want to be."

"Then you'd be dating yourself and that'd be weird as fuck." Ian laughed.

"I was trying to give you a compliment, bitch."

"I know. Thanks."

"I mean it though. You're a good guy - you're an idiot - but you're a good guy."

"Why am I an idiot?"

"To date me." Mickey whispered before placing a kiss on the redhead's cheek.

"We're not doing this again."

"I know." 

"So why am I a good guy?"

"Need me to boost you ego?"

"Yeah." He laughed. "Go on."

"I'll give a an adapted version of the speech I gave Mandy last night."

"She asked about me?"

"The guy I'm in love with? Yeah. She wanted to persuade me to come back to you. Not like I wouldn't have done anyway."

"Good. What did you say?"

"In her words, you're 'my knight in shining armour'. In my words: You're patient. Even when I fuck up. You looked past the trust and daddy issues. You showed me that caring isn't actually bad and doesn't make me weak."

"All good then? No faults?" He raised an eyebrow and gave a cocky grin.

"I could think of a few."

"Hit me."

"Okay." Mickey laughed, pulling his fist back.

"Not what I meant. Lay them on me."

"I got it. Any excuse to hit you though." He leant in for a kiss. "I'll save listing your faults for a time far from here. Far from the latest fuck-up."

"You know this latest shit doesn't matter to me. It's you that's bothered by it."

"Yeah. Just wanted to hold back on the insults for a while."

"Suit yourself." He took the last sip of his coffee. "What do you want to do today?"

"I'm guessing we need to clean and shit. You know, domestic stuff."

"You don't want to just spend the day having make up sex then?"

"Domesticity sounds good right now. Just to know this place is ours and not just yours is something I want."

"So I can't just say 'this place is ours' and spend the day fucking you?"

"Ian-"

"Shut up and start doing the washing up." Ian laughed as his pulled himself up from the sofa. "I'm going to vacuum. Then we fuck."

"Deal." And he sealed the deal with a kiss.

\---

When the apartment was tidy once again, they'd eaten and Ian had sorted through some marking, they settled down in front of the TV. "What do you want to watch?" Ian asked.

"You pick. I'll probably fall asleep anyway."

"You could just go to bed."

"Dude, it's like 7:30. No."

"Fine. Don't come running to me when you're too tired to move to the bedroom."

"Guess you'll just have to carry me bridal style. Its a good job you're strong."

"Fuck you." He said through a small fit of laughter. 

"Yes, please."

"Time for make up sex?"

"Can you do the moving part and I do the lay still and let you please me part?"

"Get your lazy ass in the bedroom." Ian chuckled as he pulled his boyfriend off the couch. A loud yawn broke up Ian's sentence. "Or we could just watch TV in bed and then go to sleep."

"Yes, please." Mickey laughed. 

"Come on." Using both hands, Ian pulled his boyfriend into his own body before lifting him over his shoulder.

"Fucking manhandling me again."

"I can put you down if you want. You can walk."

"No thanks. And it's because I'm lazy, not because I like being close to you."

"Oh, my boyfriend doesn't like being close to me." He jerked, pretending to drop the younger man.

"Well, I guess you're alright, to be honest."

"Glad you think so. Because I won't share my bed with someone who doesn't want to be close to me."

" _Our_  bed."

"Our bed." He repeated with a smile. "Now come cuddle me and watch TV."

A couple of hours after they started marathoning a show, Mickey sleepily turned to Ian. "I want to see it." He said from the curled up position he was in next to his boyfriend.

"See what?" Ian didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"The porno."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, penultimate chapter. The next ones going to be about 73% smut so it might take me a while to write it. Thanks for reading. Please stick around for chapter four. <3


	4. The Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding an extra chapter because this would have been abnormally long for my chapters if I kept the smut in this one. So that'll be in the next one. So have some fluff instead.

Ian's head snapped around. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I want to see how much you enjoyed it."

"I didn't enjoy it at all."

"I want to be the judge of that."

"Mick."

"Please. Do it for me."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I don't want to ruin a reasonably good day."

"Okay. But I'm not dropping it."

"Alright. But don't get mad at me again."

"It depends whether or not you enjoyed it."

"I looked like I did in the video. Or at least I hope I did." 

"You hope so?"

"Porn's not hot if it's not convincing."

"I'm hoping it's not hot."

"Don't think I'm good enough in bed to please a woman?" He playfully smirked.

"I didn't say that. You're amazing in bed. I'm hoping you've just improved with age then. Like you used to be shit and you only got good when you started fucking me."

"I don't think anything's changed. Maybe I'm not as good with girls. I only tried it that day."

"So before you started doing guys..."

"Got to third base with a girl. That wasn't me doing anything though."

"Oh, really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That's a story for some other time."

"I'm not dropping that either."

"So tell me about your first time."

"Story for some other time?" He said with a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"Okay," he placed a kiss on his boyfriend's nose. "but I'm not dropping it." he mimicked. 

"Sleep now?" He yawned, snuggling closer into Ian's side. 

"Yeah." Ian moved so they were laying down properly and grabbed the remote to turn the TV off. "Night, Mick." He placed a kiss on the top of his boyfriend's head before falling into deep slumber.

* * *

The redhead woke up before his boyfriend the following morning. Slipping out of bed, he pondered pretending the porn had been deleted or he had no idea how to find it but neglected that idea. He didn't want to lie to his boyfriend. He glanced longingly at his boyfriend's sleeping form before leaving to take his meds. He made some coffee and downed his lithium, taking a cup through to the bedroom for Mickey, too. The younger boy was still sleeping when he returned so he left the cup by the bed and went through to the living room to watch TV. 

About an hour and a cold cup of coffee later Mickey emerged from the bedroom. "Mornin'." He sat down about a metre away.

"Hey." Ian said, voice tinged with concern. "Something up?"

"No. I was preparing to ask if I can see it."

"Right now."

"Sooner rather than later."

"Mick, are you sure you actually want to do this. I wouldn't go to a club, pick someone up, fuck them and make you watch. How is this any different?"

"I know, or at least _hope_ , it's still me you want. The thing with this chick has already happened."

"Of course it's you. Just you. I just don't want to hurt you because of what I did."

"It'll be okay. We'll be okay."

"alright. Do you want breakfast first?"

"no. Let's just get this over with."

"I still don't understand why."

lits just something I need to do. I have my reasons. Please."

"Of course. I'm not sure how to find it though."

"Bullshit. Just search your porn name the the site's search bar. What was it?" Mickey pulled out his pone (which had been connected to Ian's wifi for weeks).

"Curtis Monaghan." He reluctantly admitted. 

"A isn't it supposed to be your first pet follow by your mothers maiden name or some shit?" Mickey managed to break out a laugh.

"That's not exactly how it works." Ian laughed too.

"I found you." Mickey said quietly after a few minutes at staring at his phone.

"You're sure about this?"

"Yeah."

"Want me to leave you alone while you watch?"

Mickey shook his head.

"Want me to watch with you?"

"Yeah." Ian shuffled closer and Mickey pressed play. It started with a quick interview.

_"So, Curtis, what are your thoughts about the scene you're about to shoot?"_

_"I'm really looking forward to it. I've seen some of Amanda's other stuff and it was hot."_

"You watched it?" Mickey paused to ask.

"No. I've not seen any straight porn since it hit puberty." Ian chuckled.

"Okay."

_"And today's special for you, isn't it?"_

_"It is. My first shoot."_

"First time with a girl too. Ian mumbled.

_"Nervous?"_

_"A little bit. More exited though. Can't wait to get going. I'm sure it'll be great."_

_"I guess I should introduce you to her then."_

_"Great. Let's do it." Ian grinned._ Mickey could see through the smile painted on his boyfriend's face. If that smile meant the same thing then as it does now, he wasn't actually happy. _Ian and his interviewer walked through to a room with a bed, still on camera. "Curtis, meet Amanda." She greeted him with a kiss on the lips._

_"Lovely to meet you." She kissed him again, tongue this time._

_"Hey, none of this hostility on my set." The interviewer laughed. "Save it for later."_

_"That going to be anytime soon?" Ian winked at the girl._

"You look to be enjoying yourself." Mickey muttered.

"I'm a good actor." Ian muttered back. 

"Should I be worried about that?" Mickey laughed.

"Don't even joke about it. No secrets, no lies. I promise."

"I know. I trust you."

"Good."

_"Very very soon we won't keep you waiting much longer. The interviewer added. The video snapped to the couple naked and kissing next to the double bed. Ian lowered her down, laying on top of her. He slowly trailed his hand down the side of her body._

Mickey watched around eight minutes of his boyfriend fucking a woman. "Okay, I've seen enough."

"Satisfied?" Ian asked.

"Not as much as her. So you really have always been good."

"I wouldn't lie to you." Ian awkwardly laughed. 

"Okay I'm just gunna..." he trailed off as he gestured over he shoulder and towards the bathroom.

"Hey, no, Mick, come back."

"I just need to shower, you know, clean that off."

"Any chance you need me to wash it off you?"

"I just want to be alone for a few minutes. Join me in there in a bit if you want. Just give me a little time."

"It's fine. I'll leave you to it."

"No. I want you to join me, really. Just give me a little time."

"Alright, see you in a few."

Ian waited seven minutes before slipping into the bathroom and pulling off his clothes. "Okay for me to join you in there, Mick?"

"Yeah." he sighed.

"You okay?" Ian started rubbing his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Yeah." He relaxed into the touch.

"I love you."

"I know." He turned around in the redhead's arms and wrapped his own around his waist. "We're okay. Turned me on a little actually." He smirked.

"Do you mind if we don't fuck for a while?"

"By 'a while' do you mean like a couple of hours? I really love your dick."

"I just want you to get the image of me fucking her out of your head before we bang."

"Sounds reasonable." Mickey sighed, resting his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "I can kiss though, right?"

"You can kiss me whenever the fuck you want. It comes with the boyfriend role."

Mickey leaned up and joined their lips. 

"How did seeing me with someone else turn you on?"

"Just seeing your dick. I could imagine that was my ass."

"Or I could just be in your ass to turn you on?" It was more of a question than a statement. "Imagining you with someone else really turns me off."

"I guess you're just more protective than me then."

"I don't even care if that's true. You need to know how much I care about you."

"I do know. I care about you a lot, too. I don't think you care more. Because I care a fucking lot."

"Is Mickey Milkovich letting his guard down again?"

"My guard's always down when I'm with you. You're making me weak, Gallagher."

"Problem,  _Milkovich_?" He mimicked with more emphasis. 

"Can we stick with Mick? I don't want Milkovich to be-"

"Yeah. I get it. Just Mick."

"It's not like I want to forget who I am... who I was. I just don't want to be linked to my dad. I want to-"

"You don't need to explain. I understand. You're your own man." _  
_

"That what you really think?"

"No." Ian smiled.

"What do you think then?" Mickey's eyebrows raised.

"Your  _my_ man. If you want to be, of course."

"I want to be." They shared a quick kiss. "As long as you agree to be mine, too."

"I did that long ago. Yours only."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming as soon as possible. 
> 
> Send me ideas for this series on [tumblr](http://kinda-magnetic.tumblr.com)


	5. The Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.

"Ian!" Mickey shouted from the bedroom when he heard the front door shut. The teacher had been into school for a meeting with the principle and left his ex-student stewing in his own filth at home.

"Mick!" Ian mimicked, walking towards him.

"Was there something about the porn that made it hotter? Like some dream to do porn or something?" He said abruptly as soon as the redhead entered the room.

"I always thought it might be hot. Figured I'd be with a guy though. I guess it's not something that I dream about now. Now I want a stable relationship with my boyfriend. I don't care if there's anything voyeuristic involved." He laughed. "I don't  _want_ anything voyeuristic involved."

"What if we were filming something for just us?" Mickey raised an eyebrow, taking a step closer.

"Kinky fucker." Ian stepped closer, too.

"So you're not interested?"

"Never said that." Ian snaked his arms around his boyfriend's waist and Mickey leaned into the touch. "I don't have a camera." He whispered in the younger boy's ear.

"I'll steal us one tomorrow. Tonight, we practice." He pulled his boyfriend violently towards him, leaning up to join their lips. "So," They kissed again. "if you were directing a porn shoot," And again. "how would you do it?"

"I'd make my bottom slowly strip."

" _Your_  bottom?"

"Well, if I was directing, both of them would be mine for the day, right?"

"I guess." They shared another kiss. "What if the top is better at stripping?"

"Porn sticks to stereotypes." He walked Mickey backwards towards the bed. "The bottom is the hot, flexible guy. He's the one that can give a striptease. And a lap dance, too, obviously." He added as an afterthought. 

"I can't strip." He fell backwards, Ian on top of him. "Or dance."

"I can teach you." He rolled over, pulling his boyfriend down on top of him.

"Oh, yeah?" He rolled them over again. 

"Yeah. And I think you'll find I'm a  _brilliant_ teacher."

"I know. I think you should lead by example." The brunette pushed the redhead off of him. "Do you need music or something? What sort of music did they play in your slutty days?"

"Just general music. Modern crap, normally."

"So do you need me to play some modern crap or can you improvise?"

"I've got it. Sit back and get comfortable,  _Baby_."

"I may be your bottom but I'm not your sub. Don't call me Baby, fuckhead."

"Aw, Baby, don't be like that." Ian leaned in closer, nipping at his boyfriend's neck. 

"Dude, me and _baby_ aren't two things I'd ever put together. I'm not going to be your bitch."

"Says my bottom."

"Liking what I like don't make me a bitch!"

"Shut up." Ian pushed him back against the mattress with a laugh. "You want a lap dance or what?"

"I want. I definitely want."

"Then I'll say it again: sit back and relax."

Mickey shuffled back, leaning against the headboard. "Bring it on." 

Ian threw his leg over Mickey's own, straddling him. Sitting back on his legs, his hands found the tie lying limp around his neck. He slowly unwound the knot and slid the strip of material from around his neck, promptly throwing it around Mickey's own. He tugged his boyfriend closer, almost joining their lips. "This working for you?" He mouthed. He didn't need a verbal answer, the boner he could feel against his ass was proof enough.

He unbuttoned his jeans and slowly - painfully slowly - lowered the zip. He pulled his shirt free and started working on the buttons. Mickey unconsciously licked his lips when he finally saw some of Ian's toned chest. He finally undid all the buttons and slid his arms out of the sleeves and threw the shirt to the ground. 

Ian ran his hands slowly up and down his own torso, swirling his thumbs around his nipples. Upon noticing the growing boner of his boyfriend, he moved them to his boyfriend's arms, hesitating at his wrists before rapidly throwing them up and pinning them against the wall. "You wanna touch me, Mick?" Mickey nodded briskly. "Tough." The redhead muttered. He kept Mickey pinned at the wrist and began to grind down against the dick poking him.

"Fuck." The younger man whispered. 

Tensing his thighs, Ian began to raise himself from his boyfriend's lap. "Want you to come without me touching you." He said through a kiss.

"You make me come now, you can't fuck me."

"Try and stop me,  _baby_. I'm going to do both." He let go from where his grip had tightened and ran his digits back down his torso. They lingered at his abdomen before sliding down and undoing the zip the rest of the way. He wiggled his jeans over his hips. He flashed a glimpse of his hip by pulling down the rim of his boxers. "Still wanna touch me?"

"Of course." Mickey let out a deep breath.

"Okay." Ian took the hands once more and led them to his waist, finally giving Mickey contact with his pale skin. He swayed gently, bringing his boyfriend's hands with his hips. He felt thumbs dip under the waist of his underwear so pulled away. "I said you could touch me. I didn't say you could undress me."

Standing over his boyfriend on the bed, inch by tantalising inch, he pulled his jeans down. Difficulty balancing forced him to step off the bed to pull them off. 

"Thought you were supposed to be good. Didn't you get paid for this?"

"I was a dancer, not a stripper." He pounced back onto the bed, caging his boyfriend with his limbs.

"You gave lap dances. I figured you'd have better balance. Balancing over all those grey pubes and all."

"I don't want to think of grey pubes right now. I'm pretty fond of black."

"I think they're all kinda gross. Bit of a turn off."

"Do you not want me naked then?"

"I can look past it. The rest of you is sexy enough."

"I would shave for you. All you have to do it ask."

"It's fine." He laughed.

"I shaved when I was working at the club. Apparently aesthetics are all that matter."

"Your face didn't do it for the fat faggots?"

"You really wanna talk about that now?"

"Not at all. You need to take these off." He managed to reach and tug a bit more at the elastic.

"In my own time."

"You're not allowed to touch your clients when you dance, right?"

"Well you're not just a client, are you?"

"So I can touch you."

"No." He sucked a mark in Mickey's neck. "But _I_ can touch _you_."

"Touch me whenever you want, wherever you want, however you want." He leaned into the touch of his boyfriend's lips, feeling the blood rush between them. "And, you know, as soon as you want." He raised his hips to grind against Ian's. 

"Patience." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it okay? I have once again decided to add another chapter. It's been so long since I updated I figured I'd write what I could and update the other half of their sex ASAP.


	6. The Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _finally ___wrote their sex. I hate how long this has taken me but my lazy Sunday last week turned into an emergency trip to the hospital followed by days of bed rest. So it's here at last.

"Iaaaaan." Mickey drew out with a growl.

"Mickeeeeeey." The redhead mimicked with a smile.

"Get on me." He leaned up into a kiss. 

"Can I strip you first?" Ian mouthed against his lips. 

"Be fast about it."

"Such haste,  _Baby_." Ian reached to the bottom of Mickey's tight top and began to pull it up. Mickey raised his arms, balling up the shirt and throwing it to the floor once it reached his hands. Ian placed a trail of kisses down his boyfriend's chest and stomach to the rim of his jeans, licking a line under his waistband. 

"You need me to stand up? You know, because you suck with removing these things." Mickey laughed.

"Dick." Ian mouthed, warm breath reaching his boyfriend's dick through the two layers of clothing. He licked a line on the denim. "You're  _so_ hard." He placed a kiss there. 

"Well my boyfriend is pretty hot."

"Still love it when you call me your boyfriend." He kissed again. 

"That's what you are."

Ian hummed an affirmative against his boyfriend's mouth. Sex neglected for a while, the couple kissed fiercely. 

Ian stripped Mickey; the lack of clothes between them showing him just how turned on the smaller boy was. He leaded down and licked his nipples, pulling away to kiss down his body, reaching his dick. He licked the slit repeatedly a lot, twirling his tongue around it. Moving his mouth to take in his boyfriend's full length, he strained his neck from sucking so hard and so fast. 

The redhead reached down and slowly stroked his own dick as he sucked mickey even harder. He fisted the bottom of Mickey's cock while working his mouth on the top. He sped up the pace that he was working himself to meet the speed he bobbed his head. Mickey threw his head back and groaned, stomach tensing.

Ian's hand found Mickey's balls and he rubbed them for a while. After a few minutes of sucking and rubbing and groaning, he pulled back and stuck three fingers into his boyfriend's mouth. He felt his tongue swirling around and in between his digits, turning him on even more, before he slipped them into Mickey's hole while kissing him. He scissored them and thrust them and hooked them prior to rolling the smaller man backwards onto his shoulders. Kneeling up, he quickly slipped his tongue into his hole to stretch him out. 

Mickey palmed his own dick while Ian devoured him. The older man pulled back and slipped a couple of fingers in before sliding in his tongue alongside them. He licked up and moved back to his balls, bending Mickey even more over on himself.

Mickey muttered 'yeah' over and over, loosing control. He lay back down a little and Ian moved back to his dick. Micky's hand found the back of Ian's head and his finger tangled in the fiery locks. Ian took him down as far as he could go, not managing to take the whole thing in. He pulled off and licked down the side, sweeping his tongue over the underneath. He went back up for a kiss and Mickey was so lost in the moment he didn't think about the fact his dick and ass were being neglected. He wrapped his legs tightly around his boyfriend's firm body.

Ian moved back down the body underneath him and nipped at Mickey's thigh before sucking him off again. Mickey inhaled deeply as he pushed Ian back, putting all his weight on top and leaned down into a kiss. He mimicked Ian's previous actions and licked down his body, promptly arriving at his dick. He licked a strip up the bottom before taking in as much as the nine iches as he could. His hand found Ian's balls while his tongue worked on the tip of his dick and then he switched; his hand found his dick and licked and softly nipped at Ian's balls. Ian bucked up his hips, sliding his dick in Mickey's tightly gripped hand. The redhead's hand found the back of Mickey's head and he pulled him up for a kiss. 

They kissed passionately for all of ten seconds while grinding against each other before Mickey pulled back, needing his boyfriends dick in him. Ian pulled him back down and simply slid his dick between Mickey's ass cheeks while gripping tightly at his boyfriend's butt. He thrust a little bit and hit his dick against his boyfriend's perfectly stretched hole. Mickey sat up and, with Ian's help, slid onto the redhead's dick and slowly lowered himself down, taking in the whole nine inches. Ian bucked up into him a few times before using more force and pushing Mickey onto his back, dick slipping out in the process. He leaned over his boyfriend and lined himself up before slipping again. Mickey's ankles found Ian's lower back and forced him down to join their lips. Ian's thrusts slowed while his devoured his boyfriends' mouth. He pulled back and made eye contact - green eyes meeting blue - before increasing the speed and depth of his thrusts. Mickey pumped himself in his own fist while Ian gave it to him hard 

He pulled one of Mickey's legs across his body which sandwiched his own leg between Mickey's shorter two, making the younger man roll onto his side. It gave him a new angle to thrust at and made Mickey throw his head back in pleasure. Ian softly took hold of Mickey's head and turned it towards him; gazes meeting. "So hot, Mick. So, fucking hot." he growled. 

Ian leaned back down to kiss him and whilst he pulled back, Mickey rolled onto his front. Ian promptly sat on Mickey's thighs and threw short, sharp thrusts into his boyfriend. Mickey bit the pillow and Ian bit Mickey's back. He licked between his shoulder blades and nipped at his shoulder. He pulled back and let mickey roll over again. Pulling Mickey's legs over his shoulders, he began to thrust again. Mickey began jacking himself off again and quickly came, covering his chest. Ian worked him throuhg his orgasm before pulling out and crawling up his boyfriend's body. He swept up and down his own dick until he came in Mickey's mouth and all over his face, too.

"Thanks." Mickey laughed. Ian laughed too, leaning down to lick all of the fluid off of his boyfriend's completely smitten face. He reached to the floor and grabbed his tshirt from earlier, wiping Mickey's face and chest.

"I love you." The redhead whispered as he rolled off the top of the relaxed body.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping I've done it justice and I appolgise that it's quite short but I wanted to end on "I know". Hope it was worth your wait. I have some ideas in mind and a few drafts in progress but feel free to send me your ideas too. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and sticking around from Txt. I hope it was worth the wait.  
> Please leave constructive criticism in the comments or on [tumblr.](http://kinda-magnetic.tumblr.com)


End file.
